When Love and Hate Collide
by SweetMisery49
Summary: A man from Megumi's past has arrived with intriguing information and Sano is in trouble with the police and is leaving tokyo. what will happen when he is gone and how will Megumi reacts when he returns. SanoMegumi romance :
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin… or anything else. lol**

The other night I had an idea for a Sano & Megumi fiction after much thought debate. I haven't figured the whole plot out yet but I think I have the beginning worked out. Lol. So I hope you'll enjoy it and want more so I'll be motivated to think harder. I have officially seen 3 episodes of rurouni kenshin. Lol. I'm so excited because I've wanted to see it for so long and didn't know how and I am currently trying to download the rest. My thanks to DemonSlayer for helping me find them. In the mean time I've treied doing research on the characters and story though but I do apologize in advance if anything is OOC.

I've never read the manga's but I did some research about how it ended with Megumi trying to locate her family and Sano running from the police and leaving Tokyo so I guess this is my version of what it could have been like. It's kinda of opposite of my other story In Love with a Rooster but similar in a way too.

The title is taken from an old Def Leppard song. Ok… ok… I know. 80's rock. What can I say? It's a guilty pleasure. Lol. But I thought it was fitting of Megumi and Sano's relationship. This is a side note but I've just finished reading _Memoirs of a Geisha_ and it's very inspiring. It's an amazing book for all you out there especially if you are interested in Japanese culture. I learned so much from it. Anyways be warned. This 1st chapter is amazingly long. It took forever to write. Lol. But I had fun writing it becuasei feel like the story will have more depth to it then some of my other sano/megumi fics. Just hope u all like it.

Chapter 1

Sanosuke looked up from his sake and observed his friends as they talked and laughed while enjoying the nice dinner that Kenshin has cooked for them. Yahiko was sitting cross legged beside him teasing Kaoru about something she had done earlier that day. Kenshin, the simple and silent man that he was simply smiled, amused by their bickering and continued eating. Dr. Gensai and his two grand daughters had dropped by for supper by invitation from Kaoru and they sat across chatting pleasantly about the days events.

But despite Yahiko's teasing of Kaoru the group of friends was surprisingly quiet tonight because of the news Sano had told them only hours earlier. He had received word from an old friend that needed help and he was leaving Tokyo that very night. The letter he had received from Yasu Hotaka, had been very short with no explanation. Only that he was in trouble. Sano had no idea what he was getting himself into but he was loyal despite not having seem him 8 years and he trusted his old friend who had known Souzou Sagara. But Sano hadn't told anyone, not even Kenshin about his true reason for leaving.

He had simply said that he was leaving tonight. Mostly to travel and see the world and didn't know when he would be back. He hadn't wanted to worry them about what was really happening or they might want to come too. And this was something Sano needed to do alone. They didn't really understand why Sano would want to leave them. They also didn't understand why he needed to leave so abruptly But Sano had assured them that he really just needed to get out on his own and stretch his legs. This was partly true because on his way Sano did plan on travelling and after helping Yasu in China he considered seeing the world. But he didn't know how long he would be gone. Months… Years… Sano didn't know. But there was much of the world he hadn't seen yet and it sounded like an adventure.

Yasu was not the only reason Sano was leaving either. Katsu had recently informed him about rumours of the police looking for him. He had supposedly committed some sort of crime and they were out looking for him. At first Sano hadn't believed him, after dodging the police a couple of times that week, he could now see that Katsu was right.

It wouldn't be long before they found him at the Kamiya dojo and Sano had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this crime was more serious then others. Sano had been pretty well behaved lately but he figured this was someone's plot against him as Sano or more specifically against Zanza. Sano didn't know the reason the police were looking for him but from the look of Katsu's face, Sano knew it was serious.

Things were changing at the dojo because of Kaoru's recent pregnancy. Sano was very proud of her and was happy of course for her and Kenshin but he knew things would never be the same. Sano didn't want to put the dojo in jeopardy and so in the end Sano knew he had to leave.

"Dr. Gensai, Where is Megumi-dono tonight?" Kenshin inquired of the elderly doctor.

Kaoru eyes flashed Kenshin a look of warning but she continued eating. Despite finally being married to Kenshin and being friends with Megumi, Kaoru sometimes still felt a little on edge at the thought of the foxy Megumi flirting with Kenshin even though Megumi hadn't done so since Kaoru and Kenshin had married. But Sano was relieved that Kenshin had brought Megumi up in the conversation though because Sano had been wondering about her all day and had hoped she would be here tonight so he could say goodbye. He had been disappointed when Dr. Gensai, Ayame and Suzume had appeared without her. However he hadn't wanted to ask Dr. Gensai about her whereabouts – at least not with Yahiko sitting right beside him who surely would have teased him about the fox lady.

"I'm not quite sure actually. All she told me was to send her regrets that she couldn't make it tonight. She mentioned something about having company. That's good for her though. She's still young and she doesn't get as many visitors as she should. She works too hard" Dr. Gensai explained.

Everyone nodded and went back to their meal except for Sano. _A visitor? For Megumi? _Sano thought curiously. _Who could it be?_ Most of Megumi's close friends were sitting right there at the table. Sano felt a bit disappointed that she couldn't be there. She didn't even know he was leaving and he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye. Despite their differences Sano had grown fond her over the years. He knew she merely tolerated him but he had come to look forward to going to the clinic so he could tease and bicker with her. And she did take good care of his hand for him. And there was a fiery chemistry between them that neither of them would ever admit. Sanosuke would never say it aloud but he knew that he would miss her and even her clever remarks when he left. Sano decided that perhaps before he left tonight he would stop by Megumi's place and say goodbye. He figured he owed her that much. That and the fact he was very curious about who this visitor was.

---------------------

Megumi had reread the letter in her pocket a dozen times that day but she couldn't help but unfold it and study it again. The message itself was a little unnerving but it gave Megumi a real kind of hope that she hadn't experienced since she was little and still living back in Aizu. It read:

_Dear Miss. Takani,_

_I don't think that you remember me as you were very young when we met but my name is Takeshi Miyagi. I used to live near you're your family in Aizu, many years ago before the war. I myself was just a young boy. Only 14 or 15 years old when it happened. It's been such a long time that I hate disturbing you when you've probably tried your best to forget everything but I came across some information and I thought of you. I don't know if you will receive this letter, But the person I talked to assured me you lived at this address. If you wish to speak with me I will be at the Akabeko Restaurant at 6:00 pm in 3 days. I will look for you but I will understand if you do not wish to see me. The past can be hard on all of us. _

Megumi brushed a tear from her eye as she folded the letter back up and put it away in the top drawer of her dresser. The letter had come 3 days ago and tonight was the night she would go to Akabeko and see if there really was a man there waiting for her. She was nervous and unsure of what news this man might bring but her gut told her the information he had about her family was valuable. Normally she wouldn't go meet a stranger but she knew Tae and the Akabeko and she wouldn't let her guard down. For years she had tried to forget her past and what had happened but the memories were still there even if they were deeply buried. And she had a feeling if she met this man that they would all come rushing back. It would depend on what information he had if this was a good thing or not.

Ever since Kenshin had helped her and she had became a woman doctor in Tokyo she had thought more and more about trying to find her family. They had been declared dead many years ago but what if they weren't? They had never found the bodies because of the fire.

Megumi thought hard about this as she changed out of her work clothes and slipped into a lovely dark blue Kimono with a silver trim and pink sakura blossoms scattered near the bottom that crawled up the sides. She locked her up small apartment and walked down the street towards the Akabeko. She was early but it was nice out and she could use a walk to collect her thoughts.

She hardly ever wore the kimono because it was so nice but she felt like dressing up tonight. The only bad thing about the kimono was that it reminded her of a recent evening she spent with a certain rooster head. It had been about a week but the memory was still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes as the memory took over…

_: The Cherry Blossom Festival in Tokyo had taken place that night and it was very popular every year not only with the locals but especially with tourists. There was always lots of drinking and partying to follow afterwards. The Kenshin-gumi had gotten together and decided it would be a nice way to spend the evening since many had been busy with their own lives lately. Everyone got dressed up and the anticipation and excitement that filled the air was almost overwhelming. Megumi had been wearing the same kimono and walked behind Sanosuke as the group walked towards Ueno Park where more then 1,500 Sakura trees were lined. Paper Lanterns had been strung up everywhere and would be lighted in another hour as the sun dipped below the horizon._

_The wandered around the park together, laughing and observing the beautiful scene in front of them as they greeted old friends. Yahiko spotted Tsubame and soon they took off to see the rest of the park. They were almost 12 now and the years had gone by quickly Megumi realized as Tsubame had started blushing whenever Yahiko was near. Seeing them interact was quite cute and Megumi was curious how their relationship would develop in the next few years as they grew older. _

"_Remind me to tease him later" Sanosuke chuckled to Megumi who had been watching them as well._

"_Aww Leave him alone this time Sano. They are cute together" Megumi protested._

"_You know the kid would do the same thing to me. There's not way he's getting out of a good teasing this time" Sano pointed out._

"_You're horrible Sanosuke" Megumi told him but she couldn't help but laugh either. _

"_A hah…So the Kitsune does know how to laugh. I didn't know you had it in you" Sanosuke taunted raising an eyebrow. _

"_I laugh when it's appropriate, unlike some baka tori-atamas, I know" Megumi retorted flicking her long hair over her shoulder._

"_Why whoever could you be referring to Kitsune?" Sano replied with a knowing smirk._

"_Why do I waste my breath" Megumi simply murmured turning around to see where the other had gone. But they were alone._

"_Where did everyone go? Kenshin, Kaoru! " Megumi called out with no reply._

"_They're probably enjoying the festival which is what we should be doing" Sano replied._

"_If you hadn't started fighting with me then we wouldn't have gotten separated from the group." Megumi told him with a hint of annoyance._

"_You think I started it? Since when do we not fight?" Sano started laughing. _

_Megumi said nothing since the rooster did in fact have a point._

"_Let's go that way. There's lot of people gathered. Maybe we'll find them." Megumi said finally pointing left of them where several of the lanterns had been placed over a small stage and music had started to fill the air. _

"_Are you really so scared to be left alone with me?" Sano asked her but Megumi ignored the question pretending she simply hadn't heard him._

_They joined the crowd of people and by then many people had jumped on the stage and started dancing. They stood their watching the dancers for several minutes entranced by how they moved. Megumi scanned the crowd for a familiar face. She saw many of her patients but there was no one else in sight. Many more people decided the dancing looked like fun and joined on until the stage was nearly full._

"_You want to dance?" Sano asked looking down at Megumi._

_Megumi looked up at him almost horrified for a second shaking her head. She was horrible at dancing and she wouldn't want anyone, especially Sano see her try._

"_I take that as no?" He asked with a grin._

_Megumi nodded but before she knew what was happening Sano had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up on the small wooden platform with him._

"_C'mon Kitsune. It'll be fun. And it looks to me as if you don't quite know the meaning of that word" Sano teased her._

"_What do you mean I don't know how to have fun? I have plenty of fun all the time" Megumi yelled at him suddenly forgetting how scared she was to dance in front of all the people._

"_Prove it then" Sano taunted knowing that she wouldn't very well back out now that he had provoked her. It was mean of him but he wanted to see Megumi lighten up even if he did have to fight with her to see it happen._

"_Fine" Megumi spat at him._

"_Oh I'll show you dancing…" She added as Sano took her arm and they moved the middle joining the rest of the dancers._

_It was complicated at first trying to mimic their moves as they danced to a traditional Japanese song. They messed up several times but so did many others that night and Megumi hated to admit it but she was actually having fun trying. She made sure to laugh extra hard when she spotted Sano being clumsy or messing up and she made sure to point it out to him loudly. On the other hand He pointed out her mistakes as well and it became an ongoing battle to prove who which one was the better dancer. However near the ends of the song Sano declared her this victor because she once she'd gotten the hang of it she appeared much more graceful as Sano's tall form had proved to be a bit awkward but they were both laughing and out of breath by the end. _

_Another song came on but Megumi and Sano moved off the stage and over to the side to watch everyone else as they caught they're breaths._

"_See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Sano asked leaning against a near by tree._

"_Ok…I admit it, you surprised me Tori-atama" Megumi replied simply. She didn't want him to think she'd had too much fun. He was still the same old rooster head after all._

"_I think I'll take that as a compliment" Sano responded with a lopsided grin._

"_It's as close as your ever gonna get" Megumi remarked with a roll of her eyes and she was surprised when he started laughing with her as if he agreed._

"_I still don't see the rest of the group" She informed him looking around._

_Much as she had enjoyed herself dancing with him, standing with alone here with Sano in a place where sake, celebration and possibly love filled the air was making her feel nervous and self-conscious. These were emotions that that the ever confident fox was not accustomed to. _

"_Well let's take a walk and look for them. We can take in the sights at the same time" Sano suggested grabbing her arm and leading her to a small dirt path that headed towards the lake._

"_Do my ears deceive me? Did Sanosuke just come up with a good idea?" Megumi asked in mock surprise. _

"_Well I knew that Megumi wasn't going to come up with him so I guess that left me" Sano countered as they started walking._

"_I come up with brilliant ideas all the time. It's time you took a turn" Megumi declared._

"_You're just saying that because you know my idea was good" Sano replied. _

_Megumi just shook her head and hid a smile from him as she bent down to pick up a fallen blossom and place it in her hair. Sano watched her put the pink blossom behind her ear and sighed knowing that he could never deserve someone like her as a free-loading gambler and fighter. She was beautiful with her smooth milky skin, dark long hair and cheery lips. And what am I? Sano sighed looking down at the ground. He spotted a small vendor nearby selling shaved ice and decided he wanted to do something nice for Megumi. She was all dressed up and he wanted to show her that despite their bickering he still considered her a friend._

"_Cherry or Plum?" Sano asked her as she straightened up. _

"_Huh?" She asked in confusion._

_Sano laughed at the lost expression on her face._

"_Cherry or Plum? Which flavour do you like? I was going to get us some shaved ice" Sano explained nodding over to the vendor._

"_Cherry" She decided with little hesitation but then she stopped to think. Was Sano actually trying to be nice to her? _

"_Do you even have money tori-atama?" But Sano had already taken off towards the vendor and came back moments later with the little paper cones filled cherry flavoured ice._

"_Thank you" Megumi said in surprised as he handed it to her with a small smile._

"_Your welcome" Sano responded as they continued on towards the lake._

"_You've been holding out on the Akabeko. Where'd you get the money from?" Megumi inquired. She knew it wasn't really her business where he got it from but she was curious._

"_I helped patch up a neighbours roof the other day. He's an older guy so I felt bad for him. I didn't charge him anything but he insisted on paying me" Sano explained._

"_Wow the rooster does have a heart" Megumi commented but instantly felt bad about saying it._

_Sano may have been a fighter for hirer and appear a little rough around the edges but Megumi knew him better then that as she had seen him help people out before. He had helped before after all and he had just gone out of his way to buy a snack for her and take her dancing when he could have left her alone._

_Sano was for once, unsure of what to say so Megumi touched his shoulder._

"_I'm Sorry Sano. I know you have a heart. I was just teasing" Megumi told him. She wasn't sure why she was apologizing as they had always teased each other but she thought that maybe her comment had been a little harsh that night. He had been trying to be nice after all._

"_Wow, the foxy lady does know how to apologize" Sano replied back quickly. _

"_Guess I deserved that one" Megumi admitted as she looked down at her toes._

_Sano looked over at her and realized that she was being sincere. Now he felt as bad as she did. _

"_It's ok. Let's just forget about it. We're almost at the lake. Wow, take a look at the lights." Sano changed the subject as he pointed in front of them._

_Megumi was relieved that he had tried to remove the tension and they sat down on a nearby rock and watched as one by one the lanterns were lit around the lake. She watched as some of the little children put paper boats into the lakes and soon there were dozens of them bobbing up and down. Sakura trees lined the banks and Megumi looked on in awe admiring the blossoms scattered across the glossy surface of the water. _

"_Beautiful" Sano whispered._

_Megumi nodded and turned to smile at him. _

"_At least we agree on something" Megumi replied and she noticed she was finally feeling at ease around him._

_They sat there on the large rock together for a long moments talking and chatting together like old friends. And in fact they were old friends but you wouldn't have guessed it before by that night by how they teased and fought._

"_Why do we fight so much Sano?" Megumi asked him finally. The question had been on her mind all night._

_It had turned into a pleasant evening for her and she was surprised at how much she had enjoyed Sano's company. The feelings she was experiencing when she was with Sano were new, exciting and a bit scary. She had flirted with Kenshin in the past because she knew that he loved Kaoru and nothing would ever happen between them. There was no harm in it. Sano, on the other hand was a young, attractive, free-loader. A heart-breaking combination and perhaps that was why Megumi fought with him so much sometimes. She was afraid of getting hurt and by fighting with him she hoped put distance between them. But in some ways the fighting and teasing only made the fiery chemistry stronger and harder to ignore. _

_She wasn't sure what was happening or how she should feel but she decided to push it away for the night and try to live in the moment. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to just live and not worry about the consequences._

"_Why do we fight?" Sano repeated slowly, running his finger through his dark spiky hair as if he was confused about the question._

"_Yea… I was just wondering. I mean over the years we've become friends. You even saved my life but it seems like all we do is tease each other and argue. It's what we've always done" Megumi explained curious of his reply._

_Sano seemed to think about this for a moment and paused before finally speaking._

"_I guess I never really thought about it before… Well… besides the fact that we seem to be good at arguing. Yourself especially… Maybe it's because fighting is just easier then really saying what we're thinking" Sano concluded._

_Megumi was shocked at how surprisingly logical and yet crazy that sounded. Could Sano be right?_

"_And what are you really thinking?" Megumi inquired curiously._

_Sano flashed a small unreadable grin. And then without any warning Sano did the most unexpected thing Megumi could have thought of. He kissed her… and the more astonishing thing was that she had wanted him to. His lips were smooth and almost loving as he brought his warm bandaged hand up to caress her cheek. _

_Megumi started to kiss him back completely unaware of the world around her for a few stolen moments until reality came crashing down on her – Literally as they heard a loud noise behind them in the bushes._

_They broke apart quickly and Megumi straightened her kimono clearly feeling embarrassed. _

"_Sano! Megumi!" It was Yahiko's voice as he called out to them. A moment later he came stumbling out of the bushes right behind them almost taking out Sano._

"_Oh there you are. And to think Kenshin and Kaoru were starting to worry about you. I told them you'd be fine but they made me go find you anyways. C'mon you're going to miss everything just sitting on this rock" Yahiko crossed his arms impatiently._

"_We'll catch up with you" Sano replied standing up and helping Megumi to her feet who's check were still crimson coloured even though Yahiko hadn't seen anything._

"_Oh sure. I wouldn't want to disturb you lovebirds" Yahiko teased and ran off before Sano could catch him._

_He looked over at Megumi with uncertainty for a second and Megumi nodded at him. Sano took that as a sign that it was okay he could do and grinned as he ran after Yahiko chasing him to where most of the festivities were being held on the other side of the park. Megumi wasn't sure what had just happened and she would rather Sano leave with Yahiko so she could collect herself and her thoughts…:_

Megumi awoke from the memory as she stumbled when she stumbled over a few pebbles lying on the sidewalk. She looked up and found herself a few feet away from the Akabeko. She was early but it appeared busy with people scurrying in and out. She had been too preoccupied with her memories to realize how close she was. The man in the letter could be right in front her Megumi thought with anticipation. With a sigh she forced thought of Sano out of her head so she could focus on the present. It had been much harder then usual not to think about him since the festival. Her feelings were so mixed up right now.

She usually saw him a couple times a week whether he was visiting the clinic for a check-up or when she stopped by the dojo but the past week it seemed they were both avoiding each other as they were afraid of what the other was thinking. It was driving Megumi crazy but perhaps it was a good thing. She was still feeling very confused about the whole situation and who knew what her sharp tongue might say accidentally. They bickered so much that it had become a force of habit even when she tried to be nice.

Megumi forced herself to focus on the issue at hand and took a deep breath before she entered the bustling restaurant. Tae greeted her right away with a big smile and asked she was.

"I'm okay. A bit tired. It's been busy with the flu season and all but it should die down soon" Megumi replied smiling nervously at her.

Her eyes scanned the crowd hoping that she might get a special feeling about whoever the mystery man was but it looked like it was mainly locals and a few tourists. No one stuck out in the crowd. She was slightly disappointed because she had wanted to get a glimpse of him before they met so she could decide whether she really did in fact want to meet with him.

Megumi asked how Tae was and they chatted for a moment before Tae sat her at a table.

"I'm waiting for some one" Megumi explained as she sat down.

"I wondered why a lady like you would want to eat alone. Is it Sano?" Tae asked lightly.

"No." Megumi blushed slightly wondering why Tae would think so.

"No… It's an old friend" Megumi clarified quickly.

"Oh ok. Would you like to wait for him before you order?" Tae asked.

Megumi nodded and Tae smiled as she moved away from the table to greet more customers. Megumi waited a few more minutes, before she felt a tingling sensation in her belly. Call it women's intuition but Megumi had a feeling her foreign visitor had arrived. She peeked around the corner and watched as a tall, dark haired man stepped into the building. He took off his hat and Megumi studied his face as Tae greeted him. He had a kind face but despite only being in his late 30's, the wrinkles lined on his face probably meant he had endured many hardships and much like Megumi, had been forced to grow up too early in life. His eyes were an unusual smoky grey colour which carried a lot of intelligence in them. Megumi was about 10 feet away from him but she could already feel that he had a calming aura about him and she felt a bit more comfortable about the meeting.

He caught her eye and Megumi looked away shyly feeling embarrassed for being caught looking. He smiled though and walked over to where she was sitting. He approached her slowly and calmly but warmly as well as he figured she might be nervous.

"You must be…" He started his voice trailing off again.

"Megumi Takani" She supplied quickly looking up at him. She knew that he knew her name as he had addressed his letter to her but she was guessing he wanted a formal introduction to break the ice of sorts.

"Ah… Miss. Megumi. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. My name is Takeshi Miyagi_"_ He nodded as he bowed to her. She stood and did the same out of respect.

"Please sit down Mr. Miyagi" Megumi suggested.

"Call me Takeshi" He replied and they sat down together making pleasant conversation a first.

Megumi knew she wouldn't call him Takeshi because she didn't know him that well but she nodded anyways. Tae came by and they ordered quickly. Megumi spotted Yahiko in the back helping Tsubame but he hadn't noticed her yet. Finally Takeshi looked Megumi in the eyes and her heart fluttered as she realized that he was now going to tell her why he had come all this way.

"The reason I have contacted you is because I have received news about one of your brothers" He started slowly.

"You must be mistaken surely. They died in the fire after all" Megumi replied but even as the words left her mouth she hoped he would tell her otherwise.

"The government pronounced them dead. Did you Megumi?" He asked seriously taking Megumi by surprise.

"I… I don't know. I supposed part of me always clung on to a small string of hope" Megumi voice came out in a whisper.

"I'm glad because life without hope is like a weary traveller who can't find water. Hope It makes us want to be alive" Takeshi told her wisely.

Megumi had observed before that he looked intelligent and now she finding out that her observation had been correct.

"Go on" She pressed.

Takeshi pulled something from his jacket and held it to the light. Megumi gasped as she recognized the necklace that he dangled from his fingers. It was a long gold necklace that had been her mothers favourite. Hung from the necklace was a locket and as Takeshi opened it up Megumi's eyes widened as she noticed her own picture in it.

Megumi's mother had given Megumi a similar one with her mother's picture in it instead when her family left to help the war victims. Because Megumi had been too young to go with the, her mother had promised that they would be home soon and that this way Megumi could look at the locket whenever she felt lonely. Megumi and her mother had had a special relationship being her only daughter. Megumi had stayed at a neighbours place in Aizu when her family had left and Megumi could vaguely remember crying herself to sleep on the front steps before someone carried her inside the house.

When she had heard about the fire Megumi had been in a state of shock and grief for a long time. Eventually she decided to continue on in the Medical field like her family and she knew they would have been proud of her. Perhaps that was why she had been so vulnerable when Takeda Kanryū had wanted her medical services. She had been eager to show the world what she could do and had saved all her family's medical books from before the fire. She had been blinded at the time by her past suffering to see what a horrible man he was at the time. Only when she started working for him did she realize her terrible mistake.

This inevitably led her to think of the opium she had made that had killed Sano's friend. Megumi had always wondered if Sano had ever been able to forgive her for that.

Finally Megumi looked back up at Takeshi in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" She whispered hoarsely.

Megumi had thought she would never see her mother's necklace again. She had lost her own necklace with her mother's picture in it when she had playing outside a year or 2 after the fire and the chain had broken and had fallen into the grass just outside the yard of the neighbours house who had taken her in when her family had "died". Megumi had searched and searched for it crying with desperation – it was the one thing she still had from her past but it was hidden deep within the blades of glass and despite searching the whole day Megumi had not been able to find it. She had often wondered about it when she thought of her family. Now her mother's necklace with Megumi's picture was dangling right in front of her.

"About a year ago I happened to be travelling not far from where the fire happened. I noticed something shiny on the ground so I dismounted from my horse and bent down to take a look. When I saw your picture I knew you looked familiar. You look just like your mother Megumi and she was a beautiful woman. I knew I had to find you. I've been looking for you since then but you were had to find. I heard from on of my colleagues that one of your brothers has been spotted a few times in Kyoto but that was a few months ago. I've also heard he's been seen in China as well." Takeshi informed her.

"I didn't know" Megumi whispered feeling a rush of different emotions.

"I know" He replied quietly.

"That's why I came here. I thought you should know that there is still hope" He replied as he took her hand and gently placed the necklace in her palm.

Megumi looked up at him with small tears rimming the edges of her eyes as she rolled her fingers over the necklace and clutched it to her chest. She felt as if she had been reunited with an old friend.

"I should be going as I have a business appointment in the morning but I'm delighted to have met you Megumi." Takeshi told her sincerely.

"Thank you. Thank you for the information. I always wondered" Megumi replied staring down at the necklace in her hands.

"I know. It's my pleasure. If I hear anything more would you like me to contact you?" He asked.

"Yes. That would be nice" She replied as they stood up.

"The sun is starting to set. Would you like me to escort you home?" he asked.

"Okay" Megumi nodded. Usually Sansouke or Yahiko walked home with her but Yahiko was busy helping and Sano… was somewhere else. She felt at ease with Takeshi so she agreed and together they thanked Tae and left for the short walk home.

---------------------

Sano looked back at the dojo and actually tried to fight back tears as he waved to Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Dr.Gensai and the 2 grand children. He knew he had grown to love all of them in his own way and he would miss them. He knew he had to leave though. He couldn't risk being put in jail for a crime he didn't commit and he didn't want to put the dojo in any danger. They didn't understand but it was better this way. Kenshin had tried to talk Sano out of it after dinner but Sano was determined now.

"Sayonara Tokyo" Sano said quietly as he waved one last time before he turned and slipped into shadows.

It didn't take long to get to the Megumi's small place near the clinic. Sanosuke stood outside for several minutes wondering what he should do. Ever since the blossom festival it seemed that they had been avoiding each other. Sanosuke longed to tell her how he felt but the fox and the rooster were such opposites. And now he was leaving. What good would it do to tell her how he felt now when he was running from the police? A beautiful, high class doctor like herself – she deserved better.

Before he could decide what to do he heard people talking and he hid behind a nearby tree as he watched Megumi approach the house conversing with a tall dark man. His features were undistinguishable from the distance but Sano already knew he didn't like this man. And why was he walking home with Megumi. Sano could feel jealousy flare up in his heart. They stopped outside Megumi's doorstep and Megumi smiled at him and seemed to thank him for something. Then they shook hands and Megumi said goodbye to him. The man smiled at her in a way that made Sano want to jump on him and kill him right there on the street. Then he turned and walked away in the opposite direction with a strange grin on his face.

Sano stepped out from the shadows and noticed a candle must have been lit from inside the little house. He could see Megumi's shadow as she moved around the room. Sano longed to be in there with her but he knew now that it was impossible. A gust of wind came up and Sano shivered as it prickled his skin. His red bandana had managed to come loose though from his hair and Sano watched with a frown as it flew with the wind just out of his grasp. He turned sadly and walked away into the sunset with his hands in his pockets leaving the one woman he had come to care about so much.

---------------------

Megumi remembered that she had forgotten to grab some herbs from her garden earlier so as she went outside momentarily to grab them she was surprised to see a familiar red bandanna laying in front oh her house.

"How?" Megumi started picking it up and looking west and then she noticed Sano's tall frame walking into the distance and blending into the darkness as the sun set around them.

"Where is he going?" She wondered with a sigh as she turned inside.

She would keep it in case he came looking for it later. She was slightly disappointed that he had walked right by her place and hadn't stopped to say hello. Sooner or later they would have the resolve what had happened at the festival. Megumi brought the bandana to her nose and smiled softly noticing it carried Sano's scent. She thought back to the festival for the millionth time that day and fell asleep with the bandana in one hand and the necklace in the other.


	2. Memories

Whew, I'm finally adding to this story. Lol. I've been meaning to for so long but life has been so busy. This chapter definetly isn't as log as the other one. But at least it something till I get more time. Lol.

Also For all you Sano/Megumi fans. As you are well aware of Megumi and Sano are quite neglected as far as fan art goes. Seriously there should be more. Lol. So I decided to make a picture for them in paint. It's here http/ u want to take a look, You'll probably have to paste it into your browser. Sorry about that. I was curious what everyone thought. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I did it too quickly I think. I might go back and edited it better tomorrow.

5 Years Later… 

Sano's dark spiky hair billowed softly as the warm summer breeze encircled him. He reached back and ran his hand through it still trying to get used to it not being tied up by the red bandanna. It had been almost 5 years since he had lost it on the streets of Tokyo by Megumi's home and some days it still felt strange to not be wearing it. In fact many days Sano felt like a different person and it wasn't only the loss of the bandana that made him feel like that. His hand trailed down to his scruffy chin which he hadn't shaved in weeks. His favourite old black and white outfit with the symbol Aku on the back had been thrown only just that past year. Sano had been forced to throw it out quite reluctantly after getting it torn up in a fight. It was old, faded and falling apart. The new Kimonos and outfits that Sano had purchased fit okay they were nice enough but somehow they weren't quite the same.

Sano perked up as he spotted a Teahouse up ahead on the busy street that he was walking along. Sano felt a bit better about his appearance as he passed several young girls who all gave him sideways glances and small shy grins. Despite his scruffy appearance at least he hadn't lost all his charm. _Not that it matters any more,_ Sano thought with a sigh. Ever since he had left, He hadn't been able to think of any other woman then Megumi. It seemed that ever since their first and perhaps their last kiss, she had taken over his heart and mind completely. It had been 5 years and yet he thought of it constantly and he found himself looking for distractions all the time to keep his mind from wandering. None of it did any good though as it seemed Megumi was always on his mind at the end of the day.

It was a strange feeling for Sano, one that he was still trying to cope with. Perhaps that was part of the reason why he had waited so long to return home. He was afraid of what he might find there. What if Megumi didn't care about him anymore? Or worse… what if she was married? Sano didn't know if he could take it. But he was curious how everyone was and he missed Kenshin, Jou-chan, Yahiko and everyone else back home whom he had grown to care for in his own way. He knew Kaoru must have a few children by now. Sometimes at night when he laid under the stars trying to sleep he would think about what his and Megumi's child might look like. He knew it would never happen and it was strange for him – Sanosuke – the ever wandering bachelor to be thinking of things like that. He would never admit it to anyone. But this what was Megumi did to him. She made him think and act crazy even when she wasn't around.

With a sigh he pushed open the door to the Teahouse and looked inside the bustling, laughing building. Inside it was quite busy in the summer heat as several geisha and men talked and laugh over sake. He was greeted by an older lady who Sano assumed owned the teahouse because she wore little make-up unlike the other women who were busy entertaining. She tried to make small talk with him a she led him to a small table but Sano was quiet as he tried to push Megumi from his mind. How many years did he have to be gone from Tokyo to not think of her anymore? Perhaps it was the mere fact of being back in Japan. Kyoto where he was staying wasn't too far away from home in the small country and the scenery of his home country had brought back many memories. Especially all of the sakura blossoms that had started to fall on the streets.

The hostess asked if he would like a geisha to accompany him but Sano shook his head and asked for some simply some sake. Sano really just wanted to sit, drink and think for a while. For once he actually had money to drink, something he had surprisingly not done much of lately. In his travels he had worked hard in many places, never staying in one spot too long. He managed to earn some money. He had helped construct a few houses in a small fishing village in China after their land had been flooded. He had also worked and trained with a few samurai who had taught Sano not only a few physical strength tricks but some for the mind as well. After spending time with them Sano started to understand where Kenshin got most of his strength from. Most of it came from within and that man had more heart then anyone else Sano had ever known.

Seeing the Western countries, a place people called America had been an interesting adventure indeed. The people there spoke so differently and there ways of doing things were definitely strange. He had seen plenty of business men roaming Japan in his time but they hadn't prepared Sano for what he had seen. Sano had missed home and that when he decided, sitting there sipping on his sake that it was time he went home. He was worried, perhaps even the tiniest bit afraid of what he would find but he knew he would always wonder if he didn't. He needed to know.

He wondered who would kill him first for not saying goodbye. Misao or Megumi? Misao had a fiery punch but the thought of Megumi's icy stare and cold red lips gave him shivers and he figured he definitely feared The Fox Lady more. She was the one woman in the world who had the power to hurt him more then just physically and that scared the hell out of him.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from outside. There was a lot of banging in shouting and people were standing up and running to see what was happening. A Fight! Sano thought with anticipation as he ears pricked up and he hurried after the others. Despite his years of travel, new knowledge, and a healed hand, he still got excited when there a fight. Sano figured it was in his blood.

Outside, what looked to be somewhat of a bouncer for the teahouse was throwing a tall, lanky dark haired man on the street rather aggressively.

"You better think twice about trying to steal from us you no good baka. You come here no more or you get worse next time" The man from the teahouse threatened. The thief wasted no time rolling up to his feet and dashing off around the corner and disappearing into an alley.

"Darn, I missed it" Sano grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. People were starting to go back inside but Sano decided he had enough and decided to take a walk.

--------------------------

"Dr.Gensai, Are you sure you'll be alright?" Megumi asked the elderly doctor standing over his futon.

"Yes, Yes I'll be alright. You just take care of the clinic and I'll rest today. Your such a good doctor." Dr.Gensai whispered trying to smile but instead he brought on another coughing attack.

"Here" Megumi replied grabbing his glass of water and handing it to him.

"I'll be back at the end of the day to see how your doing." Megumi waved him to him and quietly padded out of the room closing the screen behind her.

As she walked back to her office in the clinic she sighed, thinking about everything in her life. Or the lack of a life. Megumi rarely had time to see friends or do much of anything since Dr. Gensai was getting older and sicker. Megumi knew he wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. He should be retired Megumi thought to her self as she cleaned off everything before the first patients would arrive. He loved his job but it was making sick.

"I'll have to reason with him tonight" Megumi decided.

At 9:00 am, the first batch of patients arrived right on schedule and Megumi didn't have time to think of much else, which was a relief in a way. Lately whenever she had free thinking time, her thoughts drifted to a baka tori-atama who had deserted her without so much as a goodbye 5 years ago. Megumi didn't even know why he still entered her thoughts. It was not like he had meant much to her… and yet somehow he did. She still had his red bandanna and every now and then she would take it out and look at him and take in his scent which surprisingly still lingered on it.

Megumi hated to admit it but she missed bickering with him and she missed their strange friendship. They had been a lot together Megumi was beginning to realize for the first time. He was after all one of the people who had convinced her to look for her family. Kenshin of course played a big role in helping her find her past but Sano had done his share as well.

As Megumi finished up her last patient of the day she sat back in her chair and recalled what he had said to her so many years ago when he had tried to save her from the claws of Kanryu.

: Flashback :

As the sun slowly set, Megumi was walking on the dusty path to Kanryu mansion with tears still rimming her eyes. She hated herself but what else could she do? But there, in front of the gate. That figure? She knew who was by the rooster hair. He stood there with his arms crossed and his head tilted sideways in his usual fashion. Before she could do anything he spoke to her in a low tone.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Sano asked looking her in the eye.

"Going, Back to Kanryu and all…" He added.

Megumi closed her eyes and looked away.

"Don't worry" She replied slowly.

"I won't make any more of the opium that killed your friend" She told him, all the while wondering how he could have known she would be here.

"I promise you" She added with small hope trying to reassure him. He wanted to stop her from making the drug that killed his friend. He couldn't possibly care what happened to her after all what she had done.

Sano walked closer, still looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Kanryu isn't going to like that" Sano replied.

Slightly offended Megumi started right back him with the same intensity.

"I told you. I will keep my promise" She responded. Despite what he thought her, she was an honourable woman and she was just trying to save the only people who had ever helped her.

"So please move. I'm in a hurry" Megumi said hotly moving past him.

Sano turned around so quickly Megumi barely had time to register it.

"Don't hurry yourself to death" He replied. His words stung deep.

Megumi stopped, her eyes opened wide with shock. Why did he care if she died? She had killed his friend after all.

"Missie, You got Kenshin… and Me - Sanosuke. At your side" Sano explained to her. Megumi felt warmed when she heard him say his name. She knew that him and Kenshin. They were good people. But she couldn't put them in any more danger.

"Don't you go worrying too much" He told her.

Megumi turned her head quickly, whipping her long hair behind her.

"Your…" She started but Sano wasn't finished yet.

"The girls are waiting for you back at the dojo… And somewhere out there your family is too" He said wisely. Megumi hadn't taken this freeloading rooster to be so wise but seemed you couldn't judge people on first impressions. He had more heart then what first met the eye.

Megumi didn't know what to say. She couldn't admit how his words had made her feel. She wanted to hope that they were safe. But it was all so hopeless.

She turned back and replied sadly. "It's all right. Even if I did find them, how could I face them now?"

"I'm part of an illegal opium ring. Who could erase such a shameful past" Megumi explained.

"Don't be so stuck up!" He growled loudly, catching Megumi off guard with his fierceness.

"You're not the only one with a past that you want to erase! It's not like my friend would come back to life if you died. But if you stay alive, You can still repent." " Sano informed herm hoping she would understand.

"Someday, You will see your family again. If you die, all that becomes nothing." Sano added a bit more quietly.

: end flashback:

Megumi opened her eyes and stood up finding her eyes blurry with a couple tears. She was strong woman that hardly ever allowed herself to cry but as Megumi thought of the rooster boy whom she had had such a love/hate relationship with. The knowledge and sudden realization that she would never see him again was hitting her harder then she would ever tell and let on. The truth was that she missed him. Perhaps even loved him in her own stubborn way. But her hardened heart would never let her tell.

--------------------

Sano felt the cool evening breeze against he cheeks and actually felt a bit happy for the first time in ages. Even though the thought of returning home scared him, part of him was eager to see everyone. He had mixed feelings about it but he just had to hope that it would work out.

Suddenly he felt his skin prickle and he had the sensation that someone up to no good was closing in behind him. So Sano listened and waited until he could hear whoever it was creep right close and try to reach for Sano's pocket. But before the man could do so, Sano had already taken him by the shoulders and thrown him halfway across the street. Before he could move Sano moved over to him and grabbed him again by the front of his shirt.

"So you thought you could steal from Good ol' Sanosuke eh? Lucky for you I'm broke kid" Sano held up and looked at him threateningly. He was lying as he had accumulated a lot of money. He just wasn't currently carrying it on him.

"I'm sorry sir. I promise I'll leave you alone. I… I … was hungry. I have no money. Please Let me go" He pleaded.

Sano realize that the "boy" he thought he'd been talking to was actually a grown man. Perhaps even older then he was. He had dark black hair and a shaggy chin but it was his eyes that took Sano by surprise. He knew those eyes as they had haunted him in his dreams since he left Tokyo.

Sano could relate to living on the streets and felt a little sympathy for the man so he set him on the ground but continued to hold on to him.

"Just be careful who you rob. And next time use quieter feet and make a distraction so they aren't paying attention to their money. It works better that way" Sano advised him before letting him go.

"Thanks" He replied before scampering away. Sano realized it was the same man who had gotten kicked out of the teahouse earlier. But those eyes… They were eerily similar to Megumi's.

"You need to get some sleep. You're starting to see her eyes on other men Sano. Your going crazy Sano" He told him self with a shake of his head.

Just then as the man was taking off something fell from his. Sano yelled after him but the man was gone. Sano moseyed over and carefully picked up the fallen shiny object.

It was an old locket attached to a dirty chain. Sano pried open and peered inside to see a picture. But the picture he saw almost made Sano faint. The woman looked exactly like Megumi.

-------

Sweetmisery: sorry if any parts were slow. Better stuff is coming soon. I promise. Lol. So don't leave me just yet. I really wanted to do a little bit of episode 9 for some reason cuz I dunno… I really liked that scene with Sano and Megumi. It was nice the way Sano talked to her about her family. So yea…


End file.
